Red Magic
by Allteas
Summary: Sherlock a un tiroir plein de dés à coudre. TRAD.


Bonjour à tous !

J'ai beaucoup de retard au niveau des réponses aux reviews et MPs. Je n'ai pour autre excuse que ma fatigue des derniers jours. Alors on va faire comme si ça suffisait, pas vrai ? Vraiment désolée !

Il s'agit à nouveau d'une traduction de intotheruins, dont vous pouvez retrouver le travail original sur AO3 : works/14344542

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Magie Rouge**

Sherlock a un tiroir plein de dés à coudre.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, ni d'où ils viennent. La raison est quelque part dans une pièce oubliée et poussiéreuse de son Palais Mental. Sans importance. Ennuyeux.

Il ne peut pas les jeter.

Depuis des années, il tire le tiroir du petit coffre à jouets en bois, ou peut-être était-il conçu pour ranger un nécessaire de couture. Il fixe les neuf minuscules dés à coudre en argent mais il ne les touche jamais. Il referme le coffret et essaie de l'effacer.

John les a trouvés, une fois. Le coffret était posé sur la table basse, quelques semaines après leur emménagement au 221B. Trier, tout ranger à la place appropriée, c'était si ennuyeux que Sherlock avait envie de crier. Ses livres et son index de chaussettes, ce n'était pas un problème, mais le reste... ennuyeux. Alors John s'en occupait. John ronchonnait et soupirait pour couvrir ses sourires, son plaisir d'avoir un but.

Il ouvrit le tiroir, curieux. Demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Sherlock ne répondit jamais. Il reprit le coffret quand John lâcha l'affaire, et le cacha sous son lit.

Il y est toujours, plus d'un an après. Il essaie de l'effacer. Il fait comme si sa main ne traînait pas au sol, les rares fois où il dort dans son lit (trop grand, trop large, trop moelleux), ignore la manière dont ses doigts retracent le tiroir.

* * *

Quand Sherlock était enfant, il dormait dans un hamac.

Il l'avait bricolé avec ses draps, l'avait accroché aux montants de son lit. Son lit n'était pas _bien_.

Il dormait avec son chapeau de pirate, sa petite épée en bois prisonnière de son poing, et essayait de découper Mycroft lorsqu'il soupirait :

« Sherlock, tu n'es pas un pirate. »

Comme si c'était évident. Comme si Sherlock ne savait pas qui il était.

(Il avait cinq ans. Bien sûr qu'il ne savait pas.)

* * *

Moriarty se moque doucereusement de lui, parle de cœurs et de dés à coudre. Le sang de Sherlock se glace et son cœur tambourine, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi.

Il essaie de restaurer sa mémoire, mais le fichier est corrompu.

* * *

Sherlock donne un dé à coudre à John.

John le prend, précautionneux, comme si c'était précieux. Il le garde dans sa poche et parfois, il le glisse à son auriculaire et sourit.

Le dé à coudre est légèrement rouge. Sherlock est sûr qu'il était argenté.

* * *

Il donne aussi un dé à coudre à Molly.

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis qu'il a élaboré son plan pour piéger Moriarty, un plan qui devrait l'exciter -c'est la plus grande affaire de sa carrière ! Il n'a jamais eu une telle opportunité pour prouver son intelligence supérieure !

Il est assis dans un labo de Bart's et regarde la douce et gentille Molly exécuter son travail avec bien plus de compétence qu'il ne lui en reconnaît. Il réfléchit et répète son plan en boucle jusqu'à ce que son estomac soit noué et habité de papillons. Alors il réfléchit encore plus -un cercle vicieux, une tentative désespérée de _penser_.

Il se lève si violemment de sa chaise qu'elle bascule par terre avec fracas, et fourre dans la paume de Molly le dé à coudre qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir pris .

« Merci ? »

Elle lui offre un sourire hésitant, tant de sentiments.

Une anomalie chimique présente chez les perdants. Ses propres mots lui donnent envie de rire, désormais -ce n'est pas une faiblesse, c'est...

Il referme ses doigts délicats autour du dé à coudre et enveloppe son poing à deux mains.

« Vous êtes tellement plus forte que moi.

\- Oh. »

Les yeux de Molly s'écarquillent. Sa main libre tapote son poignet.

« Sherlock ?

\- Vous êtes tellement plus forte. »

Sherlock croise son regard et pense : _Vous êtes mon amie_. Et il se déteste un peu de ne pas être capable d'exprimer ses sentiments avec autre chose qu'un bout de métal chaud pressé avec insistance dans sa peau.

« Et j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

* * *

Sherlock se souvient que, lorsqu'il avait douze ans, Mycroft l'avait regardé comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Il y avait un puits, sur la propriété, en vieilles pierres fissurées et recouvert de mousse. Sherlock s'y asseyait parfois, quand son cerveau tournait à la vitesse de la lumière et qu'il avait besoin de juste respirer. Il balançait ses pieds sur le rebord et fourrageait ses doigts dans la mousse, recueillait le parfum frais de l'eau croupie et de la vie végétale humide.

Mycroft apparut, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées, les mains nouées dans son dos. Des mouvements lents, le visage incliné vers le soleil. Il remarqua Sherlock, fronça les sourcils. S'approcha.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Sherlock pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu. Mycroft ne jouait plus avec lui depuis qu'il avait six ans et une distance s'était installée entre eux. Plein d'espoir, Sherlock fouilla dans sa tête et s'attribua un nom au hasard.

Mycroft cligna des paupières, lentement, si lentement, comme en transe, puis soupira.

« Vraiment, Sherlock, est-ce le meilleur nom qui te vient ? Quelque chose d'aussi commun ? »

Il s'éloigna, et Sherlock refusa de lui adresser la parole pendant un an.

* * *

Le dé à coudre de John commence à arborer une nuance de rouge vif et chatoyant.

Sherlock le fait tourner dans ses doigts, rendu fou par le besoin de comprendre, jusqu'à ce que John le lui subtilise et le range dans sa poche, là où il est habituellement toujours.

« Comment ? », demande Sherlock.

Et John sourit de toute ses dents et lui répond que c'est magique.

Il sort le coffret, cette nuit, ouvre le tiroir et fixe les sept dés à coudre restants. Ses doigts tremblent quand il en ramasse un au centre de la pile et referme son poing autour.

Mycroft n'a l'air que peu surpris quand Sherlock tempête dans son bureau et lui lance un dé à coudre.

« Ils deviennent tous rouges », grince Sherlock.

Brandissant délicatement le dé à coudre entre son pouce et son index, Mycroft le tend vers la lumière.

« Mm, je vois. »

Il glisse le dé à coudre, déjà rougeoyant, dans sa poche avec sa montre à gousset.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? », l'interroge Mycroft.

Sherlock recule face à cette question inattendue.

« Que te prend-il ? », s'ahurit Sherlock.

Mais son esprit revient déjà au puits et à l'expression de Mycroft, à moitié surprise, comme s'il rencontrait un parfait étranger sur le domaine familial.

Mycroft soupire :

« Tu as amené un sortilège bien étrange avec toi, Sherlock », dit-il.

Et Sherlock est déstabilisé par le mot _sortilège_ , son tintement étrange sur la langue de Mycroft.

« Pour t'assurer que la famille t'aimerait. Mais bien que ma mémoire soit emplie de souvenirs d'un petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu, je me souviens également d'autres choses. Je me souviens de toi, tel que tu voulais que je me souvienne de toi, et je me souviens de toi tel que tu étais.

\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. »

Les mots sont une prière, prononcés doucement. Sherlock n'a conversé avec personne depuis longtemps, si ce n'est peut-être John. Il veut dire _jouons-nous à un jeu_ , et Mycroft sourit car il comprend.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin du sortilège pour me faire t'aimer », déclare Mycroft.

Sherlock est presque submergé par ce fer chauffé à blanc qui transperce sa poitrine -il grince des dents et sert les poings.

Ils ne le disent pas, ils ne l'ont jamais _dit_ , que se passe-t-il-

« Sherlock ! »

Il s'ébroue, braque ses grands yeux écarquillés dans le regard invariablement calme de Mycroft.

« Retourne le coffret. »

Sherlock court pour rentrer à l'appartement. Il grimpe les escaliers, dépasse un John à moitié endormi qui s'abrutit devant la télé-poubelle du soir, et tombe à genoux devant son lit.

Un nom est gravé dans le bois, sous le coffret. Après une demi-heure à lire ce nom sans rien comprendre, Sherlock fourre à nouveau le coffret sous son lit et cloisonne le nom dans la pièce la plus sombre de son Palais Mental.

* * *

« Comment t'appelais-tu, alors ? »

Sherlock cligne des yeux. Cela fait deux jours qu'il a vu le nom sous le coffret, et après dix minutes à le déchiffrer en boucle, en était sorti de sa chambre et avait commencé à faire les cent pas, tirant sèchement sur les cordes de son violon et ruminant -ou plus exactement, racontant laborieusement à John l'histoire de cette journée au puits.

« Pardon ? »

Sherlock immobilise ses doigts, ou essaie -son index semble insister pour caresser une corde.

« Le nom que tu as donné à Mycroft, spécifie John. Celui qu'il trouvait si commun.

\- Oh. »

Même en ne faisant qu'y réfléchir, il doit refouler une vague de nausée.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

John fredonne, un bruit vague qui pourrait être de la déception ou de l'incrédulité. C'est pour cela que John est fascinant, car parfois, Sherlock ne peut tout simplement pas le lire et c'est... exaltant.

« Sherlock ? », murmure soudainement John, et il tend le dé à coudre, perché sur son index.

Il est maintenant de ce rouge intense qui évoque à Sherlock les coquelicots, et il brille.

« Range-le, chuchote Sherlock. John. Range-le. »

* * *

Quelques heures avant que le plan n'entre en action, John dit :

« Je pense que la couleur signifie que je t'aime. »

Et Sherlock doit faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, doit bloquer la douleur dans les yeux de John quand il trébuche hors de l'appartement et court et court jusqu'à trouver un endroit où il peut crier.

* * *

Le moment vient, mais Moriarty est encore plus fou que ce à quoi s'attendait Sherlock, et il se tire une balle en pleine tête sur le toit.

Maintenant, il doit sauter. S'il ne saute pas, tous ceux auxquels il tient mourront.

Sherlock envoie _Lazarus_ à Mycroft et grimpe sur le rebord.

La sonnerie de son téléphone est si soudaine qu'elle le fait presque sauter avant qu'il l'ait décidé. John n'est pas encore arrivé, ce qui signifie...

« Mycroft ? »

Cela ne fait pas partie du plan.

« Sherlock. »

La voix de Mycroft est serrée.

« L'inspecteur Détective et Madame Hudson sont en sécurité, mais nous n'y parviendrons pas à temps pour John. J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

\- Je sais. Sauter. »

Un taxi descend la rue. Sherlock le suit du regard, au cas où ce serait John. Ce doit être John.

« Non. Les snipers ont reçu l'ordre d'éliminer leurs cibles même si tu sautes. »

Un soupir. Une inspiration rapide, puis :

« Pense à quelque chose d'agréable.

\- Quoi? »

C'est John. Sherlock doit raccrocher.

« Mycroft, je dois-

\- Pense à quelque chose d'agréable. Pas intéressant, pas stimulant, Sherlock, agréable. Fais-le. _**Tout de suite**_. »

C'est ridicule, c'est ridicule mais Sherlock le fait. Le sourire de John, _Je pense que la couleur signifie que je t'aime_ , Madame Hudson qui s'inquiète pour lui, Lestrade qui prend son parti encore et encore, la joie de courir si vite qu'il a l'impression de voler, les premières notes qu'il a composées, les sourires fiers de ses parents quand sa première expérience n'a pas explosé, Molly qui le regarde comme s'il était plus qu'un fou, brandir une épée en bois sur Mycroft et se délecter des moments où il rêvait et faisait semblant d'être...

« _Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

 _-_ Peter, souffle Sherlock.

\- Oui ! s'écrie Mycroft. Maintenant, _vole !_ »

* * *

Sherlock Holmes est totalement immobile sur le toit de St. Bart's. La snipeuse pointe John Watson.

Elle n'a jamais bu une seule goutte d'alcool de toute sa vie, ne s'est jamais administré la moindre drogue, alors ce qu'il se produit n'a aucun sens. Le détective saute, et elle se prépare à faire feu à la seconde où il s'écrasera au sol -ce qui ne se produit jamais.

Il décolle en pique, son manteau grotesque flottant derrière lui telle une cape. Il attrape John Watson et se renvole sur le toit de St. Bart's, hors de vue.

Elle range son arme et ne la sortira plus jamais. Dans quelques années, elle se présentera à Sherlock comme une journaliste obsédée par le surnaturel. Mais pour aujourd'hui, elle se contente de se faufiler hors du bâtiment, avant que les hommes de Mycroft ne puisse la capturer.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, John hurle :

« Espèce d'enfoiré, tu m'as donné un _baiser_! »

Et Sherlock rit jusqu'à ce que John lui en donne un vrai.

* * *

« Je crois qu'il est à vous. »

Molly lève les yeux de ses papiers pour voir Sherlock lui tendre un petit coffre en bois. Le front plissé, elle le pose sur le bureau et l'ouvre pour y trouver six dés à coudre en argent dans le tiroir.

« Avant, précise Sherlock en refermant le tiroir pour retourner le coffre. Votre nom était Wendy et votre foi en la magie était si forte que vous m'aviez appelé d'un autre monde. »

Molly passe son doigt sur le nom _**Wendy**_ gravé dans le bois, se souvient, '' _Je veux te donner un baiser_ '' et un petit garçon, fin et étrange, qui lui tendait la main.

« Ce n'est qu'une histoire », rationalise-t-elle, même lorsqu'une chaleur s'installe dans sa poitrine.

Sherlock sourit. Son sourire de fou, celui qu'elle ne devrait pas aimer mais qu'elle aime quand même et oh mon Dieu, maintenant elle se souvient pourquoi.

« Mourir doit être une sacrément belle aventure, déclare Sherlock. Vous êtes tous partis et vous êtes morts sans j'ai retrouvé l'un d'entre vous, je me suis installé pour attendre les autres, mais je me suis perdu dans mon propre sortilège.

\- Vous étiez toujours si arrogant », souffle Molly.

Et maintenant, elle sourit aussi. Des souvenirs d'une autre vie emplissent son esprit -la magie de Sherlock ? Elle ne sait pas, mais cette simple idée la fait glousser.

« Alors je suis Wendy, et John est... eh bien, John. Cela doit vouloir dire que Mycroft est Michael. »

Sherlock acquiesce.

« Et les autres ? »

Il sourit. Commence à sortir de la pièce.

Riant et secouant la tête, Molly prend un des dés à coudre et le lui lance à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Je t'aime aussi », dit-elle quand il s'est éclipsé.

Quand elle baisse les yeux, chaque dé à coudre arbore un rouge vibrant.

* * *

Sherlock apprend à John comment voler. Ils s'assoient sur le toit de St. Bart's, sur le perchoir duquel Sherlock aurait sauté et simulé sa propre mort. Ils s'envolent à une heure indue entre la nuit noire et l'aube et ils sont juste ensemble, dans le silence qui précède le réveil de Londres.

John dit à Sherlock qu'il l'aime, facilement, laisse les mots rouler sur sa langue et l'émotion pétiller dans ses prunelles.

Cela lui prend du temps, mais un jour ou l'autre, Sherlock délaisse les dés à coudre et la notion de faiblesse, et il apprend à être assez fort pour rendre ses mots à John.

* * *

Alors, vous êtes-vous, le temps d'un instant, laissés retomber en enfance ? Êtes-vous redevenus des jajards ? Je l'espère ! Vous aviez deviné ? Je ne l'espère pas !

Avec cet OS, nous arrivons au terme de cette petite collection. En plus d'être, je trouve, magnifiques, ces OS m'ont permis de faire la transition en attendant la publication d'une fic bien plus longue de 26 chapitres : Culmination par quantum221b. Le premier chapitre de celle-ci vous attendra le mercredi **1er juillet**. Comme je ne cesse de me répéter et qu'on n'est jamais trop prudents, je vous demanderai de bien faire attention à lire tous les disclaimers et warnings le temps venu ! J'espère vous y retrouver nombreux !

D'humeur à laisser une review ?


End file.
